1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile device and a power control method thereof, and more particularly to a mobile device and a power control method of the mobile device when the mobile device encounters an improper power operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer operation system accesses and organizes all files and all data in a computer through a file system. For example, a FAT32 file system is used in Windows 98 SE/Me, a NTFS file system is used in Windows NT/2000/XP, while a hierarchical file system (HFS) is used in Mac OS. The file system has a file allocation table (FAT) for recording storing positions and associated information of the files so that the file system can be quickly searched and the file data can be accessed.
When the computer system is operating, program files being executed reside within a temporary cache area of a memory to facilitate rapid access to data. However, the data written into the temporary cache area will not be immediately written into the permanent storing area. If the power is directly cut off, a power-off button of the computer is pressed to directly power off the computer, or a reset button of the computer is pressed to reset the system, these improper power operations disable the file system from timely writing the data into the permanent storing area, and may possibly complicate the file data blocks of the overall file system and thus cause the file data corruption or even the file system corruption.
More specifically, when the file system is updating the file allocation table, a system reset signal is triggered to cause an error in the file allocation table. Alternatively, when the file system is updating a data block of a certain file, the system reset signal is triggered to cause the error in the file content. Once the file allocation table or the file data block content has the error, the file system cannot provide the correct file content or index.